<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abigail's Storm - Lost a bet, Win a heart. by Tesla_HW_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855242">Abigail's Storm - Lost a bet, Win a heart.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer'>Tesla_HW_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Merriwick curse, Morning After, Truth or Dare, night out, pub night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abigail's accept Donovan invitation to hang out with his friends, she didn't realised that it could forever change her life…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abigail's Storm - Lost a bet, Win a heart.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka2/gifts">Haruka2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'm back…</p>
<p>I decided to publish a one-shot per day and today, it's a story for our dear Abigail and Stephanie.</p>
<p>It's also a thank you gift for you Haruka2, I don't know you but I do know that I love to read your reviews. Thank you for your support.</p>
<p>I truly hope you'll enjoy it.</p>
<p>Magically yours,</p>
<p>T. HW.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Donovan and Abigail rapidly realised that no matter hard, they would try the curse would always be stronger than them. After weeks of trying, facing storms after storms, they decided to stay friends and enjoy each other company.</p>
<p>        That decision was months ago, and Abigail wasn’t regretting it. She may have lost a lover, but she found a new friend on whom she could count no matter what. Donovan understood her more than any other men she had known, he knew when she was pretending to be ok or hiding an inside storm. He was the first one to call on bad days as if the curse was connecting them beyond love and friendship like two sister soulmates.</p>
<p>        That night, after a rough day at the shop, Abigail accepted Davenport’s invitation. Cassie was on a date with Sam, Stephanie was busied by her mother’s annual visit and the kids, Grace and Nick were already at university and wouldn’t come back until their winter break. She preferred enjoying the company of a few bikers in a pub in Blairsville instead of staying alone in her living room watching the rerun of Buffy for the nth time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, Abigail, come play with us.”</p>
<p>“I’m good here,” Abigail mumbled nursing her second glass of cheap white wine.</p>
<p>“We got a table in the back so we can chat and play cards, I thought you were the queen of poker!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Abigail capitulated. She finished her glass and ordered two beers. When she arrived at the table, the seat next to Tom, Donovan’s best friend was free. The young Davenport smiled to Abigail, who rolled her eyes, exasperated by her friend behaviour. Since they broke up, Donovan had tried to find her a nice man who could challenge her and survive her wild and free spirit. The three attempts were a failure and tonight would be the same, Abigail wasn’t in the mood, and even if her body was present, her mind was wandering far away from there.</p>
<p>        After two games of poker and two victories for the young Merriwick, the four men decided to play some drinking games like they used to do in college. Abigail tried to leave pretending that she was exhausted, but one pouting face from Donovan and she was back in the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Truth or dare, Donny!”</p>
<p>“Tru... Dare.” Donovan decided when he saw Abigail’s challenging him from the opposite side of the table. “Make it worth it, Tom!”</p>
<p>“See the cute waitress over here? Get her number.”</p>
<p>“Really? How old are you? Fifteen?”</p>
<p>“I can get it for you if you are scared... Donny,” Abigail teased, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Abigail was about to get up, but Donovan stopped her. If she wanted to play it dirty, he would make sure to get his revenge when Abigail’s turn would come.</p>
<p>        After four rounds of truths and dares and two cocktails later, Donovan saw his revenge coming. When Abigail came back with her third cocktail of the night, she was smiling at her phone like a kid on Christmas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail, truth or dare?”</p>
<p>“Dare!” She said without thinking.</p>
<p>“Take the last person you texted or called and send them a message about your feelings for them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Abigail froze on her seat. If her eyes could kill, Donovan would be dead right now. She couldn’t do that. She wasn’t drunk enough to lose control, but she was tipsy enough to wear her heart on her sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Then down your drink!” Suggested Jake, Tom’s twin brother and the only one who wasn’t drinking that night. “I’ll drive you home if you can’t...”</p>
<p>“I’m not drunk enough for your advances, Jake! Thank you, but no thank you!”</p>
<p>“I tried! Come on! Don’t let Davenport win that round. He already made Tom and Garrett down their pint! You are stronger than these two twats!”</p>
<p>“Hey, easy, man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Donovan started to smile, sure that he was winning again when he saw Abigail sip her cocktail, but it was only liquid courage! She put her glass back on the table and picked up her phone. Her fingers were trembling, but she was determined to make Donovan fall from his pedestal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dear Stephanie,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>It’s maybe a ridiculous game of truth or dare, but you know that I can’t run away from a challenge. I’ve to tell you what I feel about you. Two minutes before and I would be opening my heart to my cousin telling her that she is the best cousin I could dream of and that she offered me the family that I always wanted, but fate or Donovan Davenport choose otherwise. So, here I am writing a novel to tell you the easiest and yet, the hardest words I’ve ever written.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If I could be brave enough, if I could listen and trust my heart enough, if I wasn’t scared to lose you or worse to hurt you, I would dive and refuse to be just your friend, I would dive and tell you how much you mean to me.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tonight, I’m not going to lie, I’m in this grey zone between sober and drunk, hidden behind my screen, challenged by my friends and exhausted to pretend. It’s easier to shut down my brain and hear my heart. So tonight I write to you that I love you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please be safe,</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Abigail xo</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        She hesitated but sent it anyway. She didn’t want to re-read it, she was too scared to lose the small among of courage that was running through her veins. She dropped her phone on the table and leaned against her chair, crossing her arms with pride. She looked at Donovan and raised her eyebrow to tell him, I dare you. It was his turn to drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want proof! Show me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The young Merriwick made sure to hide her friend’s name and showed the message. Her ex-boyfriend was speechless. He, now, understood why all his set-ups failed, her heart wasn’t available anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were you... when... I mean...”</p>
<p>“No. I realised it later when I had to face my loneliness again. They were there for me and made me feel safe, and I’m way too tipsy to continue. I’ve already said enough. I should go.”</p>
<p>“Come on, stay! We are having fun. It won’t be the same without you,” Garrett complained. “How I’m going to win without my darts partner?”</p>
<p>“Your darts partner is drunk and exhausted, and she has to rest because a long week is coming up. Sorry guys. Thanks for tonight. I’ll get my revenge, Davenport!” She added, getting up from the table. “Stay safe and polite!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        As always Jake made sure that Abigail found a taxi before joining his friends back inside to enjoy the rest of the night.</p>
<p>        In the cab, Abigail suddenly realised what she had done. She sat straight on the back seat and tried to call her friend. It was late, but she needed to explain herself. The young Merriwick was now panicking, Stephanie didn’t answer the first time and then she was sent immediately on voicemail. Abigail grunted, frustrated. It had been a terrible day, but it would become an even worse night if she ended up losing her best friend. She thought about asking the driver to make a detour by Stephanie’s house, but she realised that she never had or knew the address.</p>
<p>        She would go to the Bistro first thing in the morning and make sure to explain everything to her friend. Hopefully, Stephanie would understand, and everything would be back to normal as if nothing had happened that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you have an umbrella, it’s raining on this side of the county.”</p>
<p>“How is that even possible, it was summer weather in Blairsville and now...”</p>
<p>“Middleton always had its own weather, especially in winter. Blairsville fight to keep their outdoor ice rink when Middleton fight against too much snow. You’re staying at Grey House?”</p>
<p>“Nope, the house next door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        The driver stopped in front of her house and waited for her to get out. The rain froze her bones in a second, she wasn’t prepared for this type of weather. She paid for the ride and walked to her door. It’s at this moment that she saw the silhouette sitting under her porch, dripping wet from the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stephanie? What are you doing here? It’s raining!”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t when my mother dropped me off. She is staying at Grey House, and I needed to talk to you.”</p>
<p>“I tried to call you, but I got your voicemail. I shouldn’t have texted you. I... I am so sorry. It was your evening with your mother, and I spilt my drunk heart out without thinking and...”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! My phone died while I was waiting for you. I didn’t want to talk about it on the phone anyway. I wanted to see you. Can we continue inside? I’m freezing, and I don’t want you to die of hypothermia. You are shivering.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        If she was honest, Abigail wasn’t shivering from the weather but from Stephanie’s hands that were touching her bare shoulders. The young Merriwick opened the door in silence and let her friend entered. The blond woman didn’t have time to talk that Abigail was already lost in her “please forgive me” monologue. Stephanie tried to stop her, to reassure her, but the young Merriwick was so trapped in her stupor that she couldn’t be reached by words. Stephanie took a chance and kissed her without warning. Abigail froze on the spot, speechless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know how to stop your monologue.”</p>
<p>“It worked,” Abigail whispered still shocked by the gesture.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad at you. I only have one question.”</p>
<p>“I’m listening.”</p>
<p>“Are you drunk and will forget everything in the morning or...”</p>
<p>“Just tipsy. I needed to relax today. Martha put so much...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Abigail was clearly more than tipsy. Whenever she had a bit too much of alcohol, she was suddenly very talkative, and she was letting her guards down. Stephanie refused to take advantage of the situation. If they had to talk, they would have to be both in full possessions of their capacities.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are drunk and exhausted. Let’s talk tomorrow, ok. Go change, I’ll make you a nice cup of tea.”</p>
<p>“I’ll bring your dry clothes too. Can you stay, tonight? I don’t want you to go all the way back to your place under that weather. The guest room is...”</p>
<p>“I’ll stay. Go,” Stephanie intervened with kindness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        After an hour, Stephanie and Abigail were changed into dry clothes and ready for bed. The blond woman made sure that Abigail was in bed before letting a glass of water and two pills for the morning headache that she would probably have. She smiled at her already-asleep friend and closed the door.</p>
<p>        Tomorrow would be for sure full of surprises and possibly a new page for the two women, but for now, the two friends were enjoying a beautiful night full of dreams and happy memories.</p>
<p>        When the sun woke up Abigail, the poor Merriwick thought that her brain would explode in a second. She turned in her sheets to avoid the morning light and found the pills and water left by Stephanie. She tried to hear if the woman was still there, but the entire house was silent. Abigail took the painkillers and got up.</p>
<p>        When she entered the living room, it was empty. Did she dream about Stephanie presence? Did Stephanie already leave? She checked her watch. It was a little bit over 10am, Stephanie might have some imperatives for the Bistro or with her mother. The young Merriwick was already regretting last night, between the alcohol and her revelations, she wasn’t sure that she wanted to live that day.</p>
<p>        She poured herself a cup of coffee and checked her phone. She sadly hadn’t dreamt the night before her text was still there to make it real. There was no message from Stephanie or Cassie, only a short “hope you arrived home safely” from Donovan at 2am. Maybe her friend changed her mind and didn’t want to talk about the situation.</p>
<p>        She was about to lean against her kitchen counter when Stephanie entered the room. Abigail almost dropped her coffee mug. The blond woman was drying her hair with a towel. The young Merriwick froze, unable to move or say a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t want to wake up, you. I…”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. The sun woke me up. I forgot to close the curtains last night. Did you sleep, ok?”</p>
<p>“Like a baby. There are cupcakes in the fridge if you want.”</p>
<p>“When did you had time to do it?”</p>
<p>“I’m awake every morning at 5am. It’s a habit with work. Did you sleep well? How is your head?”</p>
<p>“Getting better,” Abigail said, tasting one of Stephanie’s cupcake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        Stephanie smiled at her. She dropped the towel and leaned against the countertop. She stayed silent, admiring her friend enjoying her cupcake. The young redhead was so focused on her morning routine that she didn’t even realise that she was still observed by her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Abigail?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“You’ve got some cream, right here,” Stephanie said, showing her upper lip. “Wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie came closer and cleaned Abigail’s face. She could have a step back the next second, but she couldn’t help admiring Abigail’s mouth and remembering the softest kiss they exchanged the night before. One step and she could taste it again, one step and she could show her friend that she was more than ok with her love text, one step and she could have her chance to be happy. She took the opportunity and kissed her friend like there was no tomorrow. She wanted that Abigail understood they were both in the same adventure, under the same love storm. The young Merriwick didn’t let go, kissing her back. She refused to lose one more second of her love life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should talk,” Whispered Stephanie, kissing Abigail on her neck. “before I can’t stop myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>           Abigail took her hand and led her to the couch. Stephanie sat with her legs on the sofa, facing her best friend. The young Merriwick took her time to find the right words, fidgeting with Stephanie’s hands. She needed to spill her heart out before a new storm submerged her life. Stephanie waited patiently, refusing to put pressure on her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have sent you that message.”</p>
<p>“Abigail…”</p>
<p>“No, please let me explain. I shouldn’t have sent you that text because you deserve all the fuss and love. You deserved a true and honest declaration under a midnight sky, not a drunken text by a lost girl in a pub of Blairsville. So if you give me a chance, if you accept, I would like to do it right, tomorrow night, after your mother departure, would you like to go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>“With one condition.”</p>
<p>“Do tell.”</p>
<p>“That I can kiss you and cuddle with you until then.”</p>
<p>“I think I can accept that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            Stephanie smiled and kissed her girlfriend. She snuggled in the safety of Abigail’s arms. The young Merriwick kissed on her hair. This morning was promising a soft and sunny future for our young lovers.</p>
<p>            The most essential part in a love story, it’s not how it’s started but how it’s ended. And here, I can tell that the end is clearly not for tomorrow or the day after. A little bird told me that they will live happily ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it?</p>
<p>Do I continue?</p>
<p>Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a review.</p>
<p>Magically yours,<br/>T. HW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>